


Open me!

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Notes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Frank Iero, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard opened his locker and shoved his books in, he almost didnt see the piece of paper that fell at his feet. It had a large open me!! wrote on the front. He glanced around befire shutting the locker and picking up the piece of paper.





	Open me!

Gerard opened his locker and shoved his books in, he almost didnt see the piece of paper that fell at his feet. It had a large  _open me!!_  wrote on the front. He glanced around befire shutting the locker and picking up the piece of paper.

_hi! I hope I got the right locker. Gerard Way? If not, sorry. Throw this away. If yes, hi! I am way to scared to talk to you, but you are really gorgeous. The passion you have for art is inspiring, and dont let those dickheads knock you down._

_Forever admiring you from afar, F xox_

Gerard chewed on his lip, was this a joke? Nobody ever talked to him, or second glanced at him. He didnt think he even knew anyone begining with F. Was it a girl? Or a boy? Nah there wasnt any gay guys in this school. Gerard sighrd and pocketed the paper before going to Art. He glanced around the class and sighed. No F names. Maybe it was a code name? Or maybe just a big fucking joke.

"Hey man."

"Oh hey Ray."Gerard grinned and sat down, ignoring the world around him as he began sketching. It was two days later before another note turned up, and Gerard found himself grinning as soon as he seen the letter.

_"Hi!! I just realised you have no idea how to contact me. I suppose i want it that way, what if you dont bother? Anyway, its F again. Good morning, beauitful!! I have an IM-NJPunk. Feel free to add it if youre curious. Have a good day!! Xox."_

Gerards heart fluttered. Oh man was he excited to add the messanger. He wanted to know if it was really. He hadnt been able to get the butterflys out of his stomach since the first note. When he got him, he went straight to the basement and set up his laptop. Gerard was 18, and he had never ever been kissed. He didnt believe someone thought he was beautiful. It signed in and he added the name quickly before tuping a message.

**_gway: Hey. Whats your name?_ **

He showered quickly and grabbed some dinner before heading back to his laptop.

_njpunk: hey there, gorgeous. Lets keep it F for now._

**_gway: okay. Thats cool. What prounouns?_ **

_njpunk: he/him. Did you have a good day, cutie?_

Gerard let out a gasp. A guy!! A guy liked him. He couldnt wipe the stupid grin of his face.

_**gway: I had a good day, thank you. Did you? What age are you?** _

_njpunk: i had a good day, even better now im talking to you. I'm nearly 18. I'm surprised how easily I can chat to you when i loose my balls when i see you._

**_gway: why? You can talk to me. You should talk to me._ **

Gerard didnt want to let himself get to comfortable, He was scared it was a prank or something. 

_njpunk: nobody talks to me. I dont even wanna be seen with me. Hey gorgeous I actually have a gig to play, i'll drop you a note tomorrow if youre asleep when i get home. Enjoy your night xo._

**_gway: i know that feeling well. Oh! A performer, thats cool. Enjoy your gig and stay safe. Later._ **

 Gerard tried to stay calm, he really did. But the thought of a  _guy_ liking him was driving him nuts. He took an hour getting ready for school and actually brushed his hair, before he groan in the mirror and pulled on a grey beanie. It had to be a joke. He tugged at his baggy hoodir before going upstairs to Mikey.

"Hey, G."

"Morning."Gerard poured himself out a large coffee and went outside to light a cigarette. He was nervous. He wondered if their would be a letter in his locker today. Turns out the letter didnt come until the class before lunch. 

_Gerard..i'm gonna hate myself for this but i want to meet you. If youre up for it, and hopefully you get this note in time but 1 pm at under bleachers._

Gerard chewed his lip and spent the next class full of nerves. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Gerard booked it behind the bleachers. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. Time ticked slowly, before he eventually sat down and pulled out his earphones. Maybe F was running late. He put on the loudest music he could before closing his eyes. He lit another cigarette before glancing around. He seen the usual groups of people. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ofcourse it was a fucking joke. He ignored the letters for the next month, doing anything in his power to forget about F. That was until he got a video call from njpunk. He paused before finally giving in and answering it. The camera was pointing to a dudes pyjama pants, they were bright blue.

"Hear me out."

Gerard swallowed, the voice was soft.

"I totally didnt mean to abandon you, i just...i got there, and you looked fucking adorable in your little beanie and eyes closed. I couldnt...jesus."

"Lets me see you."Gerard whispered 

"No."

"Ill be able to tell who the fuck you are by your voice."

The dude sighed and shrugged, a hand coming into view. It had chipped black nail polish on.

"Besides, youve got your nails painted. Ill find out."

The dude sighed again.

"I'm not..I'm not who your looking for. I was fucking high when i sent you the first letter-"

"Frank!"a female voice called and Gerard heard the door open.

"Yeah mom?"

"Get the guitar off the sofa and clean the blood off it! I swear, you and that band are going to drive me insane."

"Yeah ill be down in a sec."

Gerard heard the door shut again and chewed his lip.

"I dont know a Frank."

Frank laughed.

"No. No you dont. Please read my letters. I know you dump them and delete every IM i send."

"But..shove me your face!"

Frank laughed again.

"Nah. Nah read your fucking letters. Bye Gerard."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Meet me. Dont stand me up."

Frank sighed and Gerard seen a hint of a baggy tshirt.

"Jesus, i cant. I have this dumb hope in my stomach that maybr youll like me too."

"Maybe i will."Gerard whispered.

"Just...later, Gerard."

The call ended, leaving Gerard confused. Why wouldnt the guy just tell him. What was the big deal? Its not like Gerard wasnt a massive loser. He was, a complete and utter geek. Gerard called Frank two hours later after a bottle of vodka.

"Hey."Frank was in jeans this time, the camera pointing at his crotch.

"Hey. Maybe you wanna open those jeans."Gerard slurred, getting a nervous laugh in return.

"You been hitting the sauce dude?"

"Maybe. Show me your face."

"Gerard."Frank sighed quietly.

"Come on Frankie. You like me that much, show me your face. Ill give you a show."

Gerard was painfully hard, the main reason he called Frank in the first place. He knew hed regret it in the morning, but right now he didnt care.

"No, no sweetheart dont do that."Frank sighed 

"Ugh fine. Whats up? Boreeed."

"Kinda horny now. Thanks."Frank laughed 

"I gotta know who you are, Frank."Gerard frowned, adjusting his phone so he could lie down. He snuggled into his duvet.

"Man, man youre so pretty."Franks voice was breathless, making Gerard blush. Franks phone started ringing loud, a Misfits song Gerard was to drunk to name. 

"Hold on...hey! Nah-"

Gerard could hear the voice and it made him shook up.

"Thats my brother!"

"Shit. Yeah ill talk to you later Mikey."

Frank sighed and scratched his knee.

"Youre friends with my brother?"

"Yeah."Frank whispered 

"Ive never met a Frank."

"No, no you havent sweetheart."Frank whispered 

"Please dont go asking him who i am, please Gerard."

"Are you gonna tell him i tried to jack it on cam?"

"No."Frank laughed

"Fine. Will you ever tell me who you are?"

"Yes, soon. I just gotta find some balls to tell you some things first."

"Tell me."

Frank sighed quietly.

"Im gonna hang up, and call you back on my phone when i go outside alright?"

"Okay, Frankie. Bye."

The call discounnected and it took Frank five minutes to phone back. The camera was pointing at his feet, worn out converse walking along gravel.

"Can you hear me?"

Gerard nodded and lit a cigarette. He seen a stream of smoke and thought Frank was doing the same.

"Im in the year below."

Gerard hummed.

"I'm the other side of the building for the most part and i eat lunch in my car because the canteen scares the shit out of me."

Gerard hummed again, he used to eat lunch in the bathrooms.

"I wasnt born Frank. I was born Franchesca."

Gerard tried to hide his shock.

"Thats the main reason i dont wanna tell you who i am. I'm out in school and everything but i just...youre gay!"

"Youre a dude."

Frank laughed quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah i am."

Frank watched the phone get shakey.

"Listen, do me a favour gorgeous. Just dont try to find me, i need time okay? I'm not ready yet."Frank whispered

"Okay, thats okay."Gerard whispered

"Thank you."

Frank and Gerard would skype every day, learning stuff about eachother and making jokes. It was 2 months later when Gerard answered the call to a drunk Frank.

"Hi! Hi! Wanna give me a show today? Id really like one."

Gerard snorted and scratched his head.

"Frankie."

"Please, please. I keep thinking about your cock in my mouth; a visioul would be good."

Gerard felt his dick twitch. 

"Wonder how big you are, what you taste like."Frank hummed, Gerard watched Franks hand move to the front of the pink pyjama bottoms.

"Wonder if youd pull my hair and fuck my throat."

Gerard sucked in a shakey breath.

"Can i touch myself?"Frank voice was quiet and soft and all Gerard could do was nod. He watched Franks hand push under the waistband before he moaned quietly. 

"Come on, gorgeous. Let me see you."

Gerard sucked in a breath but lay down, flipping the camera at the tent in his boxers. Frank whined low in his throat. 

"Fuck, Gee. Touch yourself for me."

Gerard slid his hand over the buldge, stroking himself slowly.

"Properly please cmon"Frank begged, Gerard watched him spread his legs and buck into his fingers. Gerard moaned and pulled himself free, giving himself a tight stroke.

"Jesus."Frank moaned, Gerard focused on Franks little gasps and his fingers speed up. 

"How many fingers, Frankie?"

"Two."Frank whined

"Make it more for me, baby. Cmon."

Frank whined and Gerard seen him spread his legs more.

"Good boy."Gerard moaned, his cock was leaking and painful, but he could feel the release building in his stomach.

"Close."Gerard moaned, watching Frank speed up his fingers. His legs were trembling and Gerard wanted to hold them down. He gasped as his orgasm hit, closing his eyes as he stroked himself threw it. He heard Frank moan loudly and opened his eyes to Franks body shaking in aftershock. He seen him pull his fingers out, soaking wet and the sight made Gerards mouth go dry. He wanted to taste, to lick the hand clean. 

"Back in a sec."Franks voice was breathless and he slowly got up, setting the phone down. Gerard did the same, cleaning himself up quickly before pulling the blankets up to his chin. When the phone lifted, it was facing the wall and Gerard frowned.

"Show me your face."

"Not yet."Frank whispered

"Soon. I promise."

Gerard sighed and nodded, pushing the hair behind his ear.

"I think im in love with you."Frank whispered. Gerard felt his heart ache.

"Show me your face."he begged

"Soon. Sorry for phoning you at like 2 am."

"Its okay. Have a good gig?"

"Yeah gorgeous, it was good."

Gerard smiled and closrd his eyes, listening to Franks soft breathing in his ear. 

It was 2 weeks later when a short kid ran up to him, panting and tear stained. He was in ripped jeans and a baggy black hoodie, his hair long at the top and shaved at the sides, which were also red. He had a ring three his nose and lip and lookrd ready to have a breakdown.

"Gerard! Gerard i need your help."

"Do i know you? Whats wrong?"

"Hi, yeah Frank, great meeting right? The jocks stole my phone and it has all over messages and-"

Gerard felt his stomach swoop. Frank was gorgeous.

"Frankie?"

Frank wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Pay attension please! Theyres screenshots of our video calls, and some you really dont want them to see-"

Gerard stomach churned.

"Im sorry! I know i shouldnt have did that, but there was one and it was so fucking hot anyway, i cant get it back and if they figure out my password its fucked! I moved to hide the fact that i was trans, Gerard, Gee!"Frank was sobbing again. Gerard pulled him against his chest. He really wished hed shower this morning, fucking Mikey. Frank clutched onto his hoodie and cried.

"Where are they?"

"The bathrooms by the canteen. I'm sorry!"

"Hey its okay. Can you tell it was me?"Gerard whispered

"Yes, yeah it was on your laptop, with it beside you and they can see everything im sorry."Frank clutched on tighter.

"You know Bob right? Go get bob."

Frank pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, Frankie."

Frank sniffed and ran down the hallway. Gerard groaned and went into the bathrooms; staring at the group of jocks.

"Oh my god, is that Gerard way?"

Gerard felt his stomach churn as they stared at the phone, but took advantage of it to kick the two with the backs to him in the balls. They dropped onto their knees aand the leader growled.

"Fucking faggot."

Gerard ignored him and grabbrd the phone.

"It doesnt make you a hard man to steal peoples phones. Do you have any respect?"

"We all seen your tiny cock."

"Its bigger than yours, Paul."Gerard growled before turning and leaving. He bumped straight into Frank on the way out.

"What happened Way?"Bob frowned

"All good. Just incase i needed back up."

Gerard helped Frank stand up and handed him his phone.

"Did they-?"

"Yeah. Dont think they read your messages though."Gerard hummed.

"Im gonna ditch Way. You coming?"

Gerard nodded and Bob 

"You wanna come, Frankie?"

"I want to, but i got a project due."Frank frowned and kicked his shoes.

"Im really fucking sorry, Gerard."

"Its okay. I'll call you later okay?"

Frank wiped his eyes on his sleeve before looking up.

"Promise?"

"Promise."Gerard whispered, tugging Franks wrist until they were hugging again. 

"Later."Gerard whispered

"Be careful okay?"

Frank noddrd against Gerards shoulder before running down the hall.

"Who was that?"Bob frowned when they made their way to Gerards car.

"Long ass story Bryar."

When he got home, it was a little after six. He immeditly video called Frank who answered after a few rings. This time it was showing his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. It made you finally show me your facr atleast."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Not the way i pictured it, to be honest."Frank whispered.

"Youre gorgeous."

Frank blushed and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Liar."

"I'm not! Whatcha doing, Frankie?"

Franks face came back into view.

"Besides deleting everything of my phone? Chilling."

Gerard snortrd and lay down, curling around himself.

"Do they give you bother?"

Frank sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Im a small dude with a girly voice, Gee."

"They might leave you alone now they know you know me."

"Why is that?"Frank hummed.

"In first year, i pissed in all their helmets."

Frank laughed and grinned. When he got into school the next morning, there was a rose tapped to the front of his locker.

"Who the fuck did that?"Mikey forwned as Gerard pulled it off. He smelt it and grinned.

"Dunno."Gerard lied, opening his locker.

"Oh hey Frank."

Gerard turned to Mikey and Frank.

"Hey! Did you know we had a history exam? What the fuck i havent been paying attension!"

"Yeah you dweeb!"Mikey sighed

"Its half our grade!"

"Oh fuck, oh fuck."Frank groaned rubbing his forehead. 

"Hey Gee."

Gerard grinned 

"Hey Frankie."

"You dont let anyone call you Frankie. You gave me a dead arm when i did."Mikey frowned 

"Gerard gets too, dork. Anyway, what fucking chapter are we even on? Think i have time to read it?"

The bell rang making Frank groan.

"Fuck."

"Youll do good, Frankie."Gerard grinned, making Frank blush.

"Sure. Tell that to my mom when i get an F. Later, Gee."

Frank stood up and kissed Gerards jaw, getting a frown.

"Didnt even think you two assholes knew eachother what the fuck."Mikey groaned, before Frank laughed.

"Run or well get detension."

 When lunch arrived, Gerard grabbed his tray and slid in beside Mikey. He ignored Mikeys rant and focused on his fries until someone poked him.

"Frankie."

Gerard went to move over but Frank shook his head.

"I'm not staying, i just..i have a gig tonight? And id like it if you came."Frank scratched his neck.

"Ofcourse."

"Its over 18, but go round the side door and ill sneak Mikey and you in for free, okay? Ill text you the details"

"Okay. Stay?"

"It creeps me out in here. Later."Frank turned and walked out.

"Im so confused. When did you guys even meet?"

"Few months ago."

"Are you dating?"Mikey frowned making Gerard snort.

"Gonna smoke. Later."

Mikey stuck up the finger as Gerard left, heading for under the bleachers. He seen Frank sat under there.

"Hey."

"Hey Gee."

Gerard sat down next to him and lit a cigarette. Frank leaned their knees together.

"We havent really got time to properly talk since you found out who i was."

"Yeah. You should have told me months ago though."Gerard looked over at him as Frank chewed his lip.

"I was scared."He whispered

"Mikey had mentioned you were gay, and i didnt know...like i can totally dig the guys who want men with dicks. Thats completely fair and i do not judge them, but..i thought you might be like that."Frank ducked his head and pulled at a string in his jeans.

"I'm not like that. At all."Gerard lifted his arm and put it around Franks shoulders, letting him curl into his side. 

"I'm really glad, Gee."he whispered softly. Gerard took a drag of his cigarette and watched Frank wrap his arms around his legs. 

"Its kinda weird that you seen your dick before i even met you."

Frank laughed and looked up at Gerard.

"More than once."

"Shut up."Gerard blushed and kissed franks forehead, who shut his eyes at the touch. Gerard stayed there for a moment before pulling away. 

"I want to kiss you, but its a fucking death wish."Frank whispered, getting a hum in response.

"Tonight. We can make out infront of Mikey."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good."

The warning bell rang making Frank sigh.

"8 at the roxy, ill let yous in the back okay?"

"Yeah."

"Later Gee."Frank kissed Gerards jaw before getting up, running into the school. Gerard slowly followed to Art. After school, Gerard and Mikey shared a few beers before heading off to the Roxy. Frank met them and dragged them in the back door before grabbing his guitar.

"Youre on! Hurry up!"

Frank ran onto stage and Gerard shuffled closer to the side of the stage, watching as Frank waved at the screaming crowd.

"Alright, this is I'm a mess."

Gerard was blown away by Frank. He was so talented and really fucking passionate and it showed. Mikey appeared next tp him with cups, passing one over. Gerard took a sip of the alcohol as leaned against Mikey, who was shouting the lyrics. Frank kept meeting Gerards eye, like he was nervous. But the attitude Frank was giving off was so unlike himself. When Frank finally finished, he gave a wave and took of his guitar before jogging over to Gerard.

"What did you think?"

Gerard didnt even reply, just straughtened up of Mikeys shoulder and grabbed Frank by the waist, closing the gap between their lips. Frank was covered in sweat, his lips salty but Gerard didnt care, just tilted his head and nipped at Franks mouth until he could slide their tongues together.

"Frank move your fucking gay ass, we cant get offstage!"

Frank laughed and pulled away, letting the band past.

"You liked it then?"

"I loved it. Youre amazing." 

"Thank you sweetheart!"

"Iero!"

"Hey ill be back soon okay?"

"Kay. Ill be outside, im gonna get Ray to pick Mikey up."Gerard stared at the sleeping Mikey.

"How drunk was he?"

"You dont even wanna know."Gerard snorted. Eventually Ray came for Mikey and Gerard stayed outside, leaning against the wall to smoke. 

"Hey gorgeous!"

Gerard jumped and stuck up the finger at the laughing Frank, who was carrying an amp.

"Help me get this in?"

Gerard lifted one side as Frank did the other, before shutting the door.

"You smoke weed?"

Gerard nodded and squealed as he was dragged into the back of the van. Frank laughed and lit a joint. 

"Youre jumpy."

"Fuck yeah I am."Gerard blushed before taking it when offered. When they finished the joint, Gerard leaned into Franks shoulder.

"Never mix alcohol and weed ugh."Gerard groaned.

"Come kiss me, asshole. First time weve ever been alone."

"The bleacher-"

"Oh man, shut the fuck up"Frank laughed, slidding his hand into Gerards hair and tugging until Gerard looked up at him. 

"So pretty."Frank whispered before kissing him. Eventually Gerard ended up on top of Frank, panting into the kiss as it got dirty. Frank slid his hand down Gerards top, resting his fingers on Gerards belt buckle. Gerard whined and arched into the touch, moaning when Frank ran his hand up the bulge in his jeans.

"Frankie, please. Please."Gerard broke apart to beg, kissing a line down Franks neck. Frank shifted to give Gerard more room as his fingers worked on the belt, before the button. 

"Jesus, Frank!"

They both froze, Frank pulling his hand away from Gerards crotch just as Gerard collapsed onto him.

"Evan!"Frank whined

"Not in my van! No! Cool the fuck off, you got a minute."

The door slammed again as Frank snorted.

"Man, man where the fuck is our luck?"

Gerard rolled off onto the floor, Frank falling on top of him as their legs were hooked.

"The fuck point was that?"

"I forgot we were connected."Gerard mumbled, running his hand over Franks back. Frank snorted and kissed him, soft and slow before pulling away. Gerard did up his belt buckle before sitting up next to him.

"You wanna stay over?"Frank whispered

"I do, i so fucking do but i have to make sure Mikey got home okay. Stay at mine."

Evan opened the door and stared in.

"Youre paying to clean any cum stains, jesus Frank."

"Sorry man."Frank snorted, the door swung open to Matt.

"Alright hes bailed for some chick. Lets get me home."Matt yawned 

"Can we stop the emo love songs now?"

Frank reached forward to slap Matts head.

"Fuck you."Frank snorted.

"Whos heading where?"

"Where we heading Gee?"

Gerard rambled off his address.

"Franks getting laaaid. Whos taking it up the ass?"

"Man how much did you drink?"Frank snorted

"Enough to put me to sleep."Matt snorted 

"Oh Frank, your cut."

An evelope hit Gerard straight in the chest, making Frank snort.

"Thanks."Frank hummed as he lifted it. They pulled in at Gerards soon after.

"Thanks."Gerard hunmed

"Ill catch you guys later, ill pick up my amp another time, got my guitar."Frank rambled as Gerard got out. He lead Frank into the house, and seen Mikey passed out on the sofa.

"Fuck. Go ahead on down."Gerard pushed open his bedroom door before lifting Mikey. He carried him upstairs and propped him on his side before going back down to Frank, who was looking around Gerards room.

"Basement. Why am i not surprised?"Frank grinned

"Fuck off."Gerard snorted as he shrugged off his jacket. Frank grinned and tugged him in by his top, moving a hand around Gerards neck as he kissed him. They eventually moved to the bed without breaking the kiss, Gerard leading Frank with a tight hand on his waist. Frank yelped as he fell back, biting Gerards lip a little too hard as he landed on top of him.

"Smooth Iero."

"Fuck you, Way."Frank snorted before pushing up Gerards top, he leaned back to pull it off as Frank hummed underneath him, spreading his hands over Gerards hips.

"Gorgeous."

Gerard whined and fisted franks hair, joining their mouths in a rough kiss. Eventually Franks hand moved to Gerards buckle, undoing the jeans with ease. 

"Wait. Before we go any further, you got condoms?"

Gerard whined low in his throat, 

"Ill take that as a no."Frank snorted before flipping them over. He bit and sucked on Gerards neck as Gerard tried to hold in his moans. He broke apart to move down the bed, making Gerard squeeze his eyes shut. He sucked in a breath as Frank pulled his free.

"Man youre so much better in person."Frank mumbled before pressing a kiss to Gerards thigh.

"Please baby, please."Gerard begged before Frank twirled his tongue around the head. 

"Oh fuck."

Frank sunk down his length, tounging the slit as he went. Gerard couldnt help but fist a lump of Franks hair. Frank moaned and tugged his head away until the pain in his scalp was enough, making Gerard splutter and fist tighter.

"Baby, Frankie!"Gerard moaned before thrusting up, Frank took as much as he could, gagging around the head before pulling back slightly and wrapping his fist around Gerards length. He stroked him in the same pace as his mouth, and Gerard could already feel his orgasm building. He whined and tried to hold off, but Frank was doing something with his tongue that sent sparks up Gerards spine.

"Frankie, Frankie."He tugged Franks hair as he panted before his orgasm hit, his toes curling as he emptied into Franks mouth. He looked down just in time to see Frank with cum dribbling out of his mouth, pubils blown as he jacked him off. Gerard moaned and tugged Franks arm until he came up and over him, their mouths joining again. Gerard moaned as he tasted himself, licking into Franks mouth as he tugged at Franks jeans. He turned them over as Gerard pulled off his jeans. Frank moaned and grinded against his thigh, the heat radiating from Franks crotch. Gerard tugged at the boxers, pulling away until Frank could kick them off. Gerard immediatly moved between Franks thighs, biting gently at his thighs. Frank whined and tugged Gerards hair before pushing himself up to watch. He watched Gerard spread his legs open, and closed his eyes at the first touch, a finger running from his clit to his vagina.

"Yes!"Frank moaned, before gerard leaned down. Frank watched him lick his ckit before his arms gave out. He fingered him quickly as he ate him out, and Frank was so close. He could feel it in every inch of his body, he tugged at Gerards hair, wanting to kiss him. He took the hint and slid up Franks body as he kept his fingers moving. He kissed him hungrily before gripping onto Gerard as his orgasm hit, his body shaking as he cried out. Gerard slowly removed his hand and broke the kiss, licking his 3 fingers clean.

"You-fuck."

He tugged him back in for a deep kiss as the aftermath rock threw them both. When Frank pulled away, it was to tug on his boxers.

"Smoke?"

"You can smoke here."Gerard hummrd as he tugged on some pyjama pants. The crawled into bed and shared a cigarette beforr passing out, limbs wrapped around eachother. When he woke up, the bed was empty but the shower was on. He rubbed his eyes before knocking.

"Im gonna make some coffee, come up when youre done."

"Kay Gee!"

Gerard sleepily walked upstairs and started the pot, snorting at Mikey who had his head on the table.

"Dying?"

"Ugh yes."

When the coffee was ready, he poured two mugs and passed one to Mikey.

"How much did i drink?"

"I dont even know."Gerard snorted, grinning when Frank came up in one of his hoodies and his own tight jeans. He had his hood up, wet hair poking out.

"Morning!"

Mikey cringed as Frank grinned before Gerard handed him a mug.

"Thanks Gee. Morning gorgeous."

Frank leaned up to peck Gerards lips.

"He stayed the night? Gross!"

Frank snorted and sat across from Mikey.

"Hey boys."

Gerard looked up to his mother, thankfully fully dressed.

"Morning Ma."

"Did i forget i had 3 kids?"she frowned as she looked at Frank.

"He stayed in Gerards room."Mikey stuck out the tongue, Gerard laughed as he dodged the slap.

"This is Frank."

"Nice to meet you mrs. Way."

Donna smiled at Frank, her eyes twinkling.

"Hi honey. Did he stay the night or stay the night?"

"Oh man. Mom!"

"I like teasing, Mikey doednt get flustered with Ray, just winks. Its no fun!"

Gerard snorted and sat down next to Frank.

"I better run, i didnt tell mom i was staying out."Frank finished his coffee before getting up.

"Need a lift?"

"Nah its cool. Can i talk to you for a sec?"

Gerard followed him into the hall.

"Um, my binders downstairs."

"Binder?"

Frank snorted and touched Gerards palm.

"It like..it gives me a flat chest? But i cant wear it right now cause i slept in it and my guitars down there too, ill get them soon? I just wanna walk."

"Thats cool."

"And Mikey doesnt know uh..about my body? So like-"

"I get it Frankie. Our secret."

Frank pushed himself up to kiss Gerards jaw.

"I had a great time Gee. Text me okay?"

"Okay."Gerard kissed him lightly before hugging him. Frank pulled away a second later and left, leaving Gerard to his smirking mother. Frank came over the following day, curling up in Gerards bed as Gerard lay on his side to look at him. Frank was rambling in about school as he held Gerards hand against his stomach. He couldnt hide the dorky grin that spread his face, watching the younger boy rant and talk. 

They spent everyday like that for the next few months, theyd meet up after school and head back to Gerards, curled up tight as they ignored the world around them.  It wasnt until Frank turned 19 that their rounteen changed, even though they went to different colleges in New York, Frank would crash at Gerards nearly every day, sharing kisses and talking until the sun went down, when theyd retreat into the bedroom and make love. When he woke up, Frank always had a mug of coffee and some eggs on the bedside table, already left for his first class. It was a routeen they both loved and craved, just to be alone with eachother whenever possible. 

By Franks 20th birthday they moved into a small apartment, scrapping up every cent they could to make it their home. Frank had finished his music degree, and was training to tattoo in a local parlour. They barely made ends meat, surviving on frozen veg and cheap bread, but they were happy. They were together. It was Gerards 22st birthday when Frank handed him a small but long box, almost like a necklace. Gerard sat up in bed to rip it open, not noticing the shaking Frank who was chewing on his nails. When he opened the lid, a pregnancy test was shown and Gerard felt his heart skip a beat. He was crying before he even read the stick, tackling Frank back onto the bed in a warm hug. 

A little less that 7 months later, he was watching Frank feed their daughter, hair greasy and knotted as he tried to stay awake. Gerard grinned and snapped a picture, his heart full with pride. Eventually Frank ushered Gerard over, propping his head against his shoulder. 

"When shes finished eating, take her."he slurred, so sleep deprived he was seeing white. Gerard did all he could, but he was working full time for his family, and he knew Frank wasnt coping to well. Having an early baby came with complications, and she had just turned a month old. Gerard kissed Franks forehead and kept a close eye on his daughter until she pulled away. Gerard lifted her up and fixed Franks tshirt for him, before leaving the room. He kissed his daughters head and fumbled with the coffee pot. An hour later and she was hungry again, so Gerard grabbed a bottle of expressed milk and sat down to feed her. Framk wondered out a few hours layer, curling up beside Gerard on the couch. Bandit was asleep at their feet on her littke mat, and they both enjoyed the time curled up together, just like before. Sure their routeen changed dramatically, but it was a welcome addition.

Gerard woke up 3 years later to a note tapped to the oppsite mirror. It had a large 'open me.'  Gerard snorted and got up, opening the letter.

_hey gorgous. F again. Follow the notes. First one in where our family started. Forever admiring your from afar. Xox_

Gerard felt his heart skip a beat, feeling 18 again. He followed the arrow into the hall and into Bandits room, grabbing the letter.

" _go to where we sneak a smoke post cotiel. Xox."_

Gerard laughed and moved to the balcony beside their room, a note on the door.

_"when i first wrote you a letter, it was about how passionate you were about something. Love you always."_

Gerard headed to his art studio and grabbed the letter on his desk.

_"2 years ago, we made our family bigger. Where were we sitting when we found out?"_

Gerard went straight to the sofa, remembering the night they were curled up with their 1 year old at their feet. He remembered the intake of breath as Frank doubled over in pain, and his eyes got wide. The pain was familar to him, round ligament pain, but little did they know that it was so bad because they were expecting twins. Gerard felt his eyes tear up, before taking the letter.

_"Gerard arthur way, my one true soulmate. I never imagined the first letter i sent to you that wed end up where we are now. I got a little surprise for you. Look under the cushion."_

Gerard lifted it and gasped at the photo, a ultrasound photo. They baby looked far on, and Gerard felt his heart skip a beat. Frank had complained for months that he was gaining weight, that his birth control sucked for making him gain 30lbs. He puck up the letter attached.

_"We finally got our boy. Now can i offically make you my boy? Turn around."_

Gerard turned to Frank on his knee, holding open a velvet box. A silver band settled in the padding, and Gerard tried to hold back the tears. He had his own little box upstairs, buried in his underwear drawer. 

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes fuck yes."Gerard dropped to his knees, joining their lips in a soft kiss.

"Your pregnant?"he added when they broke apart.

"That I am. A boy. 23 weeks. I only found out when i went to get my birth control out."

"You are so romantic and thoughtful and i love you. More than anything."

They were kissing again then, desperate and rough as Frank pushed Gerard onto his back. Eventually they made it upstairs, stripping their clothes before the made love, slow and gently. When Gerard got the feeling back in his legs, he tugged on some boxers and walked over to his drawer. He pulled out the ring and ran his finger over the box before holding it up to Frank, who starting laughing.

"Mine would not have been as romantic as yours."Gerard whispered as he sat on the bed. Frank sat up and pulled on one of Gerards tshirts as Gerard fumbled with the ring. He slid it on Franks finger before bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently.

They got married two years later, with their four kids stood by their side at the small alter in the hotel. During the vows, Frank sniffed and started.

_"when i was 17 years old, I had such a crush on this emo artsy guy. I got uh.."Frank glanced at the kids._

_"Lets just day not sober, and slid him a note into his locker. I refused to tell him who i was for months, until some jocks stole my phone. Gerard didnt even question it, i ran up to him covered in tears and snot and told him what happened. He huggrd me and went into thr bathrooms, and when he came out he slammed me onto the floor because hes a clumsy dork. I remember thinking, that this was the man i wanted to marry. He always does whats best for me, and the family, and I will always love you, my art geek."_

Gerard wiped his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

_"i fell in love with you before i even seen your face. My little punk that tried so hard to hide who he was, and on our first video call, Linda called him Frank. I was told to give him time, that he wasnt ready. I dont think I was ready. From the moment we hit go, it was all us. Everyday we spent in my room, curled up under the duvet as Frank ranted. He had a habit of picking off my nail polish, he still does if the kids do it. I didnt think i would make it to 20, until you came into my life with your romantic notes and big heart. I fell in love with you on Novemeber 15th, it was raining and we were on skype. You cracked a stupid joke that was nowhere near appropriate and i knew, i knew you were the one. Ever since, youve owned my heart, youve given me the best gift i could ever recieve, Frankie. My four beautiful babies and a life to love."_

Both men were crying, a mess of tears as finally they got to say their I dos. Gerard could hear their kids complain as they shared a soft kiss, and it made him laugh in joy. Eventually when the kids retired to lindas room, and Frank and Gerard had drunk a little to much, they dragged a duvet outside to a bench as Frank curled up into Gerards lap, his head pressed against the older mans shoulder as they smoked. Gerard knew deep down in his heart, no matter how much they grew old, their routeen was here to stay. 


End file.
